Let's Get Ready To Rumble
by kisswithabyte
Summary: Damon and Elena go on a double date with Stefan and Bonnie, but Damon is not all too excited to go.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of their characters…blah blah…etc.

"Damon to be a vampire you do not have much patience" giggled Elena as she finished the touches on her hair while an impatient Damon sat on the edge of the bed constantly tapping his foot.

"You are going out with me you don't need to look pretty with me on your arm" Damon smirked.

"I wonder sometimes why I chose you again" Elena slightly leaned to look out the bathroom door to give a cocky glare at Damon.

"Because I am the sexiest, irresistible, gorgeous thing your little human eyes ever laid on" as he slowly walked to the door frame and leaned on it.

Elena turns to face him and walks up to now where they are faced to face and smiles innocently, "Don't forget an egotistic, arrogant ass too".

Damon closes the remaining space between them and gently brushes his lips against her and replied with a wide grin "but you love it" and pulls her closely as he deepens the kiss.

"We better…get going…or we are going to be late" panted Elena while trying to gasp for air between kisses as she pushes Damon towards the door

"Do we really have to go, we can see Bonnie and Stefan another day" Damon stated while dragging his feet out of the bedroom door.

"Yes we have to go, we spend every day together and I did have a life with friends before I met you" Elena stated as she and Damon head down the stairs and towards the front door.

Damon put a hand across his heart and feigned hurt, "I'm hurt kitten are you telling me that you do not like spending time with me".

Elena looked at Damon with a smile and shook her head, "you know that is not what I meant I was just hoping that we can spend our time somewhere else other than the bedroom".

They closed the door and headed towards Damon's blue mustang. He opened the door for her to get in and as he closed the door he gave her his signature smirk and wiggled his eye brows, "kitten that is my favorite spot"

Elena glared at Damon but smile slightly as Damon closed the door, "well I guess that spot needs a time out tonight".

Damon sighed as he walked over to the other side of the car and sat in the driver seat. The car stirred to life as he headed towards the Grill. Minutes later Damon and Elena entered and spotted Stefan and Bonnie at the table signaling them over.

Elena and Bonnie were blabbing from favorite couples out right now to shoes and accessories while all Damon could think of is how he would rather drink vervain then hear them talk about girly stuff. He couldn't bother Stefan because he was too busy drooling over everything that came out of Bonnie's mouth like a love sick puppy. Damon knew that he still loved Elena but he never knew that he would go after the best friend. He smiled at himself as he realized that they had to share something other than the Salvatore name.

It felt like hours and Damon was getting restless. Elena must have recognized Damon silence and smiled till she got his eyes and leaned in and kiss him gently on the lips and whispered in his ears, "I take it you are ready to go". Damon gave her his best sad face and hoped that the face can prove how much he wanted to leave. Elena took in his face and couldn't help but to laugh which got the attention of Stefan and Bonnie.

"Well its getting kind of late I think that we should get ready to go" Elena stated as she collected her things.

"I guess your right we should do this..." Bonnie was saying before Damon cut in and replied, "In another month". Bonnie snorted and Stefan glared at him with a disgust look on both of their faces

Elena glared at Damon and shoved him slightly and replied, "What Damon is trying to say is we should do this again soon how about next week". It was Damon that then shoved Elena lightly and gave her a-hell no-look. Elena ignored Damon and looked at Bonnie and Stefan who enjoyed the fact that Damon was being manhandled and Stefan replied, "Can't wait".

As the Elena and Bonnie gave each other hugs and promises to call one another tomorrow. Stefan and Damon gave each other a nod and the couples took off from each other and headed different directions.

The ride in the car was silent all the way home. But the mad look on Elena face and the evil glare that she kept showing Damon proved that when they got home that he was going to be yelled at. He was thinking of the quickest escapes but then it hit him, "_I am a vampire for crying out loud, what can she do ground me". _ He chuckled inwardly as they pulled up to the boardinghouse. He opened the door and looked over to Elena who was biting her lip in anticipation. He sighed and thought "_let's get ready to rumble"._


	2. Chapter 2

Elena walked through the door like a lady on a mission. She couldn't wait till he entered the door before she turned around and yelled, "What is your problem".

Damon closed the door and looked up to a red face girlfriend and smirked, "I don't think I have problems Elena so you have to give me a little more details onto what you are talking about". Elena was livid now and Damon could not help to think that she is incredibly sexy as when she is angry. He watches her screams and yell and go on and on about how he is selfish and doesn't do anything that benefit others. But he could care less what she is saying because now his eyes traveled down from her face to her neck as he watches the beating of her neck increases due to the constant rolling of the neck. He wonders _why girls always roll the neck _before he can even answer his own question he is shoved back into reality.

"Are you even listening to me" Elena glared at Damon who was lost in thought. He finally snapped out of it and couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of him. She was flushed and he could see the blood flowing through her face and neck as she yells. He walks up to her and gives her a cocky grin, "can we get to the makeup sex part now". Elena was shocked and her mind was bobbing, she wanted to stake him right then and there. She shoved him as best as she can but obviously he didn't budge him and yell, "You are an asswho…" before she can even finish the word Damon launched himself onto her lips to give her a passionate kiss hard hoping that she would just calm down. Elena tries to push him back but she was getting lost in the kiss as he rubbed her bottom lip with his tongue asking permission for entrance. She granted him access as he pushes her back against the wall and places wet kisses down her neck. She was trying so hard to be mad at Damon but the intensity of his kisses always seem to block everything out of her mind.

"Damon we... are going to... talk about this", she mumbles and pants against the wall. Damon couldn't help but to think _am I amazing or what_ as he leaves her neck and returns to her swollen lip and kisses her once more to finish the fight, he pulls back barely and whispers, "talk about what". Elena begging for the pressure to return to her lips mumbles, "never mind" and tilts her head back to his lips. Damon smirks "ding ding and Team Damon goes wild" and closes the gap between their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week and it was time for Elena and Damon to go on another double date with Bonnie and Stefan. Damon has been trying everything and anything to do to keep Elena occupied but she was obviously smarter than he thought.

"Elena I find this to be cruel and unusual punishment of the highest order" Damon sighed as he lay across his bed in the boarding house while Elena prepared herself for the date. He wasn't even dressed yet hoping that Elena would get the clue that he was staying put.

Elena looked away from the mirror to see Damon on the bed, _not ready _and looking at the ceiling. She walked into the room and through his shirt that was hanging by the door, "Get ready, it's almost time to go". Damon turned to look at her and pouted "But I don't want to go" 

Elena laughed and walked back into the bathroom to do the finishing touches on her make-up. "You have no choice, I promise this time we will leave early." Damon seemed happy about that got up in vampire speed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You promise" as he trailed kisses down her neck. Elena giggled and pushed him away so she can finish, "Yes not get ready or we are pulling an all-nighter".

Damon left the bathroom and in five seconds he sat on the bed fully dressed. He smirked at Elena from the bed "Done." Elena shook her head smiling and mumbled, "Damn vampire speed".

Damon laughed and said "Very useful, now hurry up we have a lonely bed to get back to after we meet Will and Grace".

Elena glared at Damon, "I told you to stop calling them that"

"But why when it fits them so perfectly, and_ I like it_" He smirked again at her.

Finally finish with her make-up Elena walked into the bedroom and grabbed her coat and pursed then turned to Damon "How do I look" as she spin around for him to get the whole outfit.

Damon got out the bed and replied, "Like a full course meal". Elena swapped his arm, "Promise me you will be on your best behavior tonight, NO FUNNY Business".

Damon sighed and looked her in the face and held up his hand, "Scouts honor". Elena was still not convinced. "Seriously, Damon, no funny business" He looked at her and took in a deep breath "Fine. Take all the fun out!"

Meanwhile…

Bonnie and Stefan were outside the theatre waiting for Elena to show up. Bonnie was looking left and right. "I don't know why we had to invite Damon". Stefan wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and laughed, "Because Elena wanted all of us to be together and she assured us that Damon would be on his best behavior". Bonnie turned around to give him _and you believed that look_. Stefan smiled and replied, "Let's just see how it goes, he might be pleasant for tonight". Neither Stefan nor Bonnie seemed convinced of what he said but she dropped the subject.

Five minutes later Damon and Elena were walking up to Bonnie and Stefan. Elena was the first to say something, "Hey guys sorry we were late. The car mysteriously didn't have no gas" as she looked at Damon with a glare. Stefan and Bonnie both understood that Damon must have used all the gas and Bonnie replied "its okay we weren't waiting that long anyway. Are you guys ready the play is about to start".

Damon looked at Elena confused, "What play, Elena you didn't we were going to a _play_!"

Elena looked at Damon and smirked, "Oh…I must have forgotten …_sorry. _She then she turned around and her, Bonnie, and Stefan walked in, leaving a fuming Damon behind outside. Elena couldn't help but look back at smirked. He looked at her with a glare and thought to himself, _it is so on! _He walked behind them and entered inside the theatre.

Damon still didn't know what kind of play this was as he walked and took his seat next to Elena. He asked her what kind of play it was and she was still not dropping hints until the red curtain came up and lights flashes around the theatre. He then turned to look at the theatre poster that showed what the play was. If Damon would had a beating heart he would have surely had a heart attack on the spot. His eyes were glued to the poster and then back to Elena who smiled wickedly at him and turned around to finish chatting with Bonnie. He gripped the arm chair so hard he can feel the impression of the dent he had.

_I can't believe her. She is fucking evil. Damon pull yourself together you can manage. Nope. Fuck this I can't believe she brought me to a play but she brought me to this play. Oh god I think I am about to gag. I feel hot, breathe Damon breathe. When we leave this crap I am going to drain her dry and then bring her back to life so I can stab a stake through her chest. _

The play instructor came out and ushered to the crowd, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Sundance Festival. My name is Luke Valentino and I am the writer and director of this special piece. I know many have seen the movie but now ladies and gentlemen sit back and relax to the dramatic love masterpiece of THE TITATNIC: THE MUSICAL!

**LOL SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. SORRY TO THOSE WHO THINK THAT DAMON WAS A LITTLE HARSH WITH THE WORDS BUT I WANTED READERS TO KNOW THAT HE WAS REALLY REALLY PISSED LOL...SORRY THAT IT TOOK TO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONG AS THE BATTLE BETWEEN DAMON AND ELENA CONTINUE. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK NEGATIVE AND POSITIVE. REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to everyone who likes my stories, but I just took on three 5 unit classes (yea big over achiever right here…lol) but these classes are taking a lot of my time and I am sorry to say that I will not be updating any of my stories until August [hopefully]. Sorry to anyone who really does wait for my update like I do many of you, I just want to put all my effort on school and the countless amount of reading that one body can handle. So, once again, sorry that I will not be updating any of my stories, if I do have time on the weekend after studying I promise that I will update a chapter or so.**

**Love,**

**Kisswithabyte:) **


End file.
